


...о вере, кухонных столах и свадьбах

by lee_andrews



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Гаара/Ли на фоне, НаруСасуСаку по желанию, Свадьба, Юмор, пост-канон, упоминание каноничной смерти персонажа, флэшбеки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_andrews/pseuds/lee_andrews
Summary: – Невозможно все подготовить к свадьбе за три недели, – Сай покачал головой с таким серьезным видом, словно он всю свою жизнь организовывал свадьбы.– И именно поэтому мы вам поможем!! – даже прекрасно натренированным лицевым мышцам Ли такая широкая улыбка должна была даваться нелегко.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	...о вере, кухонных столах и свадьбах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [...of Faith, Kitchen Tables and Weddings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905855) by [lee_andrews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_andrews/pseuds/lee_andrews). 



> Спойлеры для всего "Наруто".

**День 0 (4:00)**

В четыре часа утра по выходным дням в Конохе обычно царила тишина: даже владельцы лавок наслаждались сном как минимум до семи, и единственными людьми, которых можно было встретить на улице в столь ранний час, являлись шиноби, отправлявшиеся на миссии. Однако на сегодня никаких миссий назначено не было, потому что сегодня…

Одно из окон на первом этаже открылось с оглушительным стуком, и в нем появился Майто Гай. На его лице была ослепительная улыбка, а на теле – лишь одни зеленые трусы с узором из красных черепашек (подарок от Какаши, хотя тот и тщательно скрывал этот факт от всех остальных). Конечно, Гай собирался воплотить этот план в действие еще в полночь, но Сакура любезно напомнила ему, что люди обычно считают новый день с того момента, как проснутся. А просыпаться лучше всего по мнению Гая было, конечно же, на рассвете.

– Сегодня воистину Благословенный День Нашей Юности, добрые жители Конохи!! – Гай и так обычно не нуждался в громкоговорителе, однако сегодня он словно решил побить все рекорды. – Мой Дорогой Соперник и я станем Навеки Связаны---

_Какаши знал, что он опоздал: все те люди, чьим главным несчастьем в жизни было иметь жилье в десяти кварталах от их с Гаем квартиры, уже и так были безнадежно разбужены. Но он все же решил попытаться: в конце концов, он Хокаге, и защищать жителей Конохи и их спокойный сон – его долг. Лелея малюсенькую надежду на успех в своей душе, несмотря ни на что, Какаши послал к окну двух теневых клонов, чтобы втянуть Гая обратно в квартиру и закрыть окно._

\---в нашем Искреннем Соперничестве, Нерушимой Дружбе и Страстной Любви!! Какой превосходный день!!

После небольшой потасовки одному из клонов все-таки удалось захватить Гая в плен и оттащить его от окна под крик одного в высшей степени юного голоса, раздавшегося из соседнего дома: «Да, сегодня превосходный день, Гай-сенсей!!» 

**День -21 (16:00)**

– ДА ЛАДНО?! – Какаши даже не знал, что глаза Наруто могут округлиться _настолько_. – Нет, серьезно, вы женитесь?.. Ну, то есть, выходите замуж?.. Или как там правильно?.. Ну вы поняли, короче! И как оно? Кто делал предложение? Как все произошло?

Какаши растерянно моргнул: он не ожидал, что Наруто проявит такой энтузиазм относительно всей этой ситуации, и не подготовил никаких разъяснений, кроме самого объявления о свадьбе.

– Тебя это не касается, – наконец произнес Какаши серьезным голосом, но в его глазах – а теперь они оба были видны – читалась теплая улыбка.

– Простите, молодежь, – Гай всегда приходит на помощь своему Сопернику, – но это секрет – мой и Какаши.

Наруто посмотрел на свежеобрученных наставников с подозрительным прищуром.

– Значит, это произошло таким образом, что теперь вам неловко об этом рассказывать… Неужели во время сек---

– КАКИЕ ПРЕКРАСНЫЕ НОВОСТИ!! – громогласно воскликнул Ли, чтобы отвлечь внимание от того, как Сакура и Тентен синхронно прыгнули на Наруто, чтобы закрыть ему рот рукой. – Это будет самая красивая и полная энергии юности свадьба за всю историю деревни!!

Какаши улыбнулся, на несколько мгновений дав себе погрузиться в мечты.

_Да, наша свадьба действительно будет самой красивой. Мы сыграем ее в святилище на побережье---_

– Но ведь осталось всего три недели! – возмутилась Сакура, не переставая при этом грозить пальцем Наруто, чтобы предупредить очередное необдуманное высказывание с его стороны.

_\---в Стране Молнии---_

– Невозможно все подготовить к свадьбе за три недели, – Сай покачал головой с таким серьезным видом, словно он всю свою жизнь организовывал свадьбы.

_\---вдвоем---_

– И именно поэтому мы вам поможем!! – даже прекрасно натренированным лицевым мышцам Ли такая широкая улыбка должна была даваться нелегко.

_\---ЧТО???_

Последняя фраза резко вернула Какаши к реальности.

– Вообще-то, мы уже---

Но его, к сожалению, никто уже не слушал. Тентен достала из кармана свою маленькую записную книжку и карандаш – и теперь уже ситуацию было не спасти. Гай растерянно посмотрел на Какаши, видимо, он тоже не ожидал такого развития событий, на что Какаши лишь тяжело вздохнул: следующие три недели будут, скорее всего, самыми длинными в его жизни.

**День 0 (4:17)**

– Мне кажется, кто-то выламывает дверь к нам в квартиру, – Какаши уже успел оставить любую надежду на то, чтобы уснуть снова.

**– Гай-сенсей, я придумал вам предсвадебную тренировку Полного Юности Жениха, выходите!!**

– И у меня даже есть подозрение относительно того, кто именно выламывает нашу несчастную дверь, – Какаши картинно закатил глаза. – Знаешь, Гай, такими темпами мы вечером просто свалимся без сил на кровать и уснем в нашу первую брачную ночь.

– Какаши, – Гай на секунду отвлекся от натягивания своего знаменитого комбинезона, чтобы взглянуть своему будущему мужу в глаза с серьезной решительностью, – я тебе обещаю, что мы оба не уснем в течение следующих двадцати четырех часов.

В тоне Гая звучала абсолютно неприкрытая страсть, и от этого Какаши почувствовал жар по всему телу. Такие обещания ему всегда нравились. 

**День -20 (19:00)**

– Ты знал?!

_Правило №10 из списка Какаши «Как дожить до пенсии» гласило: Если Сакура врывается в твой кабинет, открывая дверь пинком, и даже не здоровается, изображай из себя идиота._

– А? Ты про того кота, которого Тентен научила балансировать кунай на носу?

Сакура резко остановилась и посмотрела на Какаши абсолютно непонимающим взглядом.

– Что? Какого кота?

_Бинго._

Сакура затрясла головой, отгоняя пришедшую невовремя мысленную картинку пушистого и почему-то рыжего кота с кунаем на носу, и попыталась вернуться к тому, зачем она на самом деле сюда пришла.

– Не знаю я ни про какого кота! Я о том, что Гай-сенсей сегодня показывал нам свои пять альбомов с идеями для свадьбы! ПЯТЬ!

_Надо же, а я думал, их только три._

– Все не так страшно, как тебе кажется, Сакура. На самом деле, у Гая прекрасный вкус. …Только не давай ему выбирать меню, и все будет в порядке.

– Не говори мне только, что ты собрался отмазаться от организации собственной свадьбы.

– Но я действительно не собираюсь принимать в этом участия… – _почему у Сакуры такой пугающий взгляд?_ – Точнее… я хотел сказать… с огромным удовольствием… приму в этом участие…

– Ты сделал предложение Гаю-сенсею во время роскошного ужина? – резко сменила тему разговора Сакура.

– Не скажу, Сакура-чан, – Какаши протянул нараспев, чтобы подразнить девушку.

– Ну конечно же, нет. Не два таких дурачка, как вы, – отчеканила Сакура в ответ. – А вообще, если вы, горе-женихи, хотите, чтобы я и дальше занималась вашей свадьбой, ты должен будешь найти Саске и пригласить его на праздник.

– Он не придет.

– Саске полон сюрпризов, – загадочно улыбнулась Сакура и гордым шагом удалилась из кабинета Хокаге.

**День 0 (11:00)**

Выходных и праздников для Хокаге, к сожалению, не существовало. Даже собственная свадьба не была поводом не появиться на работе, и на данный момент Какаши уже провел шесть абсолютно непродуктивных часов в собственном кресле. Виной тому был, внезапно, Тензо, который, с одной стороны, не разрешал Какаши ничего делать самому, а с другой – не выпускал его из кабинета. Он даже принес Какаши томик Ича Ича, что конфисковал на прошлой неделе, застав свое начальство читающим в рабочее время ( _А вот и неправда, у меня был законный перерыв!_ ).

– Кто ты такой и что ты сделал с моим другом?

– Я обещал Тентен, что буду держать тебя здесь, пока они не закончат с приготовлениями.

– Ах вот оно что! Значит, поэтому Ли пришел за Гаем сразу после того, как тот проснулся? Умно.

Тензо не захотел ни подтверждать, ни опровергать догадки Какаши, а потому лишь пожал плечами.

– Место ведь получилось красивым, да?

– Конечно! Я лично об этом позаботился, – гордо улыбнулся Тензо, и Какаши понял, что ему следует ожидать огромное количество зелени и роскошные деревянные арки. Да, это был не берег моря в Стране Молнии. Это было _лучше_ , чем берег моря в Стране Молнии. Потому что здесь – дом. Здесь – друзья. Здесь – любовь. 

**День -17 (10:00)**

– Добро пожаловать в штаб-квартиру!! – Ли ослепительно улыбнулся, приглашая их войти в огромную комнату, полную столов, декораций и занятой молодежи. Здесь находились не только их ученики: например, Хината в углу плела кашпо с помощью техники макраме, а Темари – _разве она не должна быть в Суне в этом месяце?_ – громко спорила с Тентен насчет дизайна приглашений.

– Я думал, мы планируем свадьбу, а не масштабные боевые действия, – отсутствие энтузиазма в голосе Какаши было очевидно.

Гай, однако, был тронут до слез.

– Это так прекрасно, Какаши!! Посмотри, как стараются наши драгоценные ученики!! Мы вам так благодарны!!

Пока Гай и Ли обнимались со слезами на глазах, Какаши занялся осмотром комнаты. Среди кучи коробок, пакетов и груды всякой всячины его взгляд остановился на одном весьма необычном предмете: засушенной ромашке. Какаши осторожно поднял хрупкий цветок со стола, стараясь не сломать. Внезапно ему показалось, словно он держит в своих руках ключ к разгадке какой-то еще не известной загадки, и, повиновавшись какому-то не до конца ему самому понятному импульсу, Какаши остановил проходившего мимо с огромной коробкой в руках Чоуджи.

_Нет, я даже не хочу знать,_ что _лежит в этой громадной коробке._

– Ты знаешь, откуда тут этот цветок?

– Простите, Какаши-сенсей, понятия не имею, – нахмурился Чоуджи. – Может быть, это из вещей Ино… А что такое?

– Да нет, ничего, – улыбнулся Какаши, – все в порядке. Спасибо.

– Кстати, Какаши-сенсей, – спросил Чоуджи после небольшой заминки, – а Гай-сенсей вам случайно не на кровати, покрытой лепестками роз, предложение сделал?

– Да что ж такое… И ты туда же! – театрально воскликнул Какаши.

Чоуджи довольно засмеялся и пошел дальше, оставляя Какаши один на один с засушенной ромашкой и воспоминаниями об одном разговоре, произошедшем года два назад. 

**День 0 (13:00)**

– Гай-сенсей, а можно мы сходим к воротам перед тем, как пойдем собираться?! – Ли сегодня был еще более энергичным и восторженным, чем обычно, словно ребенок, который впервые увидел мир за пределами своего дома. – Темари-сан сказала, что делегация Казекаге-сама прибудет сразу после обеда, они должны быть здесь с минуты на минуту!

– Конечно, Ли! – Гай с нежностью посмотрел на своего ученика: у юной любви всегда есть свое особенное волшебство, которое не может оставить никого вокруг равнодушными – и развернул коляску, чтобы последовать за Ли. На полпути к воротам, Гай запоздало осознал, что, возможно, ему стоило сначала предложить принять быстрый душ, поскольку предсвадебная тренировка Полного Юности Жениха оказалась очень и очень интенсивной. Правда, Казекаге был не каким-то там принцем-неженкой, а умелым воином, так что Гай в итоге решил, что немного пота не должно его спугнуть. Какаши, например, никогда это не мешало.

Гай очень гордился своими учениками. У Ли проявлялись все задатки прекрасного наставника, и планы для тренировок, которые он создавал, были великолепно проработаны, в чем Гай сегодня смог убедиться лично. Очаровательная Тентен также смогла найти свое место – в личной охране Хокаге: обеспечение безопасности на сегодняшней свадьбе было ее финальным испытанием перед официальным вступлением в должность.

Гай часто задумывался и о том, каких высот мог бы достичь Неджи. Ему удавалось огромное множество занятий, так что его жизнь в итоге могла бы развиться как угодно. В новом, более мирном мире шиноби он смог бы стать прекрасным дипломатом – со своим острым умом и глазами, которые невозможно обмануть. Но теперь уже никто не узнает, что могло бы быть, ведь Неджи сделал свой выбор во время войны: отдать жизнь, чтобы защитить то, что было ему дорого. И честно, Гаю не нравилось это решение. Точно также, как Какаши ненавидел решение Гая открыть все Восемь Врат в битве против Мадары, Гай ненавидел решение Неджи умереть, хотя он мог бы жить дальше. Но несмотря на все свои негативные эмоции, Какаши уважал выбор, который сделал Гай, а Гай уважал выбор, который сделал Неджи. И, конечно же, он гордился и этим своим учеником.

_А ты, Какаши? Доволен ли ты тем, как сложилась жизнь твоих учеников?_

**День -14 (20:00)**

– Он придет! – воскликнул Наруто, и Какаши скривился, словно от зубной боли: споры на эту тему он слышал уже не в первый раз.

– А если нет? – не желала отступать Тентен. – Тогда за главным столом будет незанятый стул, который испортит всю картину!

_Два незанятых стула, на самом деле, но один из них должен оставаться свободным нарочно, и все в этой комнате об этом помнят._

– Нет, не будет, потому что Саске обязательно придет! – упрямо повторил Наруто.

– Ага, конечно. Скажи мне: когда ты видел его в последний раз? Получал от него хоть какую-то весточку? Как ты можешь быть уверен, что он вообще прочитал приглашение?

– Речь идет о Саске! – Наруто вскочил с места, переполненный эмоциями, сжав руки в кулаки до побелевших костяшек. – Он всегда знает, где и когда происходит что-то важное. И он также знает, что _это_ – важно!

– Важно для _тебя_ , – Тентен вскочила вслед за Наруто, повышая голос, в котором явно слышалось раздражение. – Для _нас_. Саске? Да кто вообще знает, до чего ему есть дело на этом свете!

– Он придет, – отрезал Какаши тоном, не терпящим возражений.

– Какаши-сенсей… – Наруто вернулся на свое место и посмотрел на учителя с благодарностью, а Сакура на другом конце стола попыталась скрыть улыбку ладонью.

Тентен сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и после небольшой паузы указала на одно из мест на схеме посадки гостей.

– Ладно. Саске будет сидеть вот здесь.

_К счастью, в этот раз буря утихла, не успев разойтись как следует._

– Какаши-сенсей, а что это за Мацухара сидит за столом «для друзей»?

– А, это мой товарищ, – улыбнулся Гай. – Он местный изготовитель фейерверков.

– Фейерверки – это круто! – хитро обвел взглядом присутствующих Наруто. – Вот мне интересно, не запускал ли их кто во время вашей помолвки?

_Я так и знал, что он это спросит._

Гай, казалось, хотел что-то ответить, но Какаши бесцеремонно его перебил.

– Наруто, почему бы тебе не доставить приглашение на свадьбу даймё? Лично в руки.

Улыбка мгновенно пропала с лица Наруто, но Какаши знал, что сказать своему ученику, чтобы заставить его сделать что угодно.

– Раз ты хочешь стать следующим Хокаге, тебе стоит привыкнуть к подобного рода дипломатическим визитам.

Наруто заворчал вполголоса, но все же протянул руку за конвертом с приглашением. 

**День 0 (15:00)**

– Ну ты посмотри, какие вы все сегодня красивые! – улыбнулась Куренай, а маленькая Мирай постаралась повторить выражение лица матери.

Когда дело дошло до того, чтобы решить, где будет собираться компания каждого из женихов, Какаши и Гай, конечно, прибегли к своему излюбленному способу решения подобных вопросов – игре в камень-ножницы-бумага. Гай выиграл, получив тем самым и право собираться в их квартире, и преимущество в счете соперничества с Какаши. Ямато любезно согласился предоставить свое жилище для сборов проигравшего жениха и его команды, где они, вероятно, сейчас занимались примерно тем же самым: наряжались, болтали без умолку, чтобы не предаваться волнениям, и шутили глупые шутки о семейной жизни.

Тентен носилась по комнате, в сотый раз проверяя, все ли на месте, пока Ли возился с маленькой Мирай, а Куренай помогала Гаю со свадебным кимоно. Гаара тоже был здесь, хотя он в основном сидел в углу, молча наблюдая за Ли и изредка улыбаясь в ответ на особенно неловкие шутки, звучавшие в комнате. Гай заметил, что Казекаге глядел на дурачившегося в компании Мирай Ли с большой теплотой и нежностью, и подумал, что, возможно, скоро им доведется гулять на еще одной свадьбе.

Облачившись, наконец, в кимоно, Гай подошел к комоду и достал из него желтый шейный платок.

– Серьезно? Шарф? – Тентен округлила глаза в недоумении, но Куренай успокаивающе коснулась ее плеча и улыбнулась: она прекрасно помнила, _кому_ принадлежал этот платок.

– Эта вещь принадлежала Папе, – решительно произнес Гай. – Пусть он не дожил до нашей с Какаши свадьбы, я думаю, даже тогда он знал, что когда-нибудь это обязательно произойдет. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы этот платок был со мной сегодня, когда я стану самым счастливым человеком на свете.

– Эта вещь принадлежала Даю-сану? – Ли посмотрел на платок с таким благоговением, с каким иные смотрят на священные реликвии. – Гай-сенсей… пожалуйста… могу я завязать его для вас?

– Конечно, Ли!

– Ну раз уж мы занялись украшениями, давайте и эти наденем, – улыбнулась Тентен, доставая из кармана три маленьких броши в виде ястребов. – Я их сама сделала к сегодняшнему дню. В честь Неджи. 

**День -6 (14:00)**

– Какаши, смотри, какая прелесть!

Конечно, Гаю сразу понравилось _это_. На манекене в витрине магазина было надето… нечто. Какаши понятия не имел, как назвать данный конструкт: сверху это нечто выглядело как корсет, а внизу штанины выглядывали из-под короткой, но невероятно пышной тюлевой юбки. По крайней мере, Какаши надеялся, что это тюль, а не, скажем, сладкая вата.

– Я бы сногсшибательно выглядел в подобном образе, как ты думаешь, Соперник?

В ответ на это Какаши только пожал плечами и продолжил разговаривать с Сакурой о свадебных кимоно.

_Когда на следующий день Сакура придет, чтобы забрать кимоно, того костюма на манекене уже не будет. В порыве любопытства она узнает, что прошлым вечером Хокаге вернулся в магазин и купил его. Сакура будет хихикать всю дорогу до самого дома: Какаши-сенсей может сколько угодно притворяться, что ему все равно, но он прекрасно знает толк в нарядах, в которых Гай-сенсей выглядит сногсшибательно._

**День 0 (15:30)**

Команда Семь собралась в доме Тензо практически в полном составе. Правда, никто из них не решался строить вслух предположения о том, придет ли Саске на свадьбу, вместо этого, они болтали о всякой чепухе, пока Какаши переодевался за ширмой. Он знал, что дети все еще жаждут увидеть его лицо без маски, но с возрастом они несколько поумерили свой пыл.

– Какаши-сенсей, а вы знаете, что вам подарит Бровастый Сенсей? – по более громкому, чем обычно, голосу Наруто было слышно, как сильно он волновался.

– Свадебный подарок жениха – всегда сюрприз, Наруто, – возразил Сай до того, как Какаши успел что-то сказать.

– Я понимаю, но это же Бровастый Сенсей! Не верю, что он до сих пор не проговорился об этом!

– Гай вообще-то шиноби, Наруто. Он умеет держать язык за зубами получше тебя, – послышался из-за ширмы веселый голос Какаши.

– Он, конечно, превосходно умеет хранить секреты, – согласился Тензо, – но неужели вы, семпай, не попытались их разнюхать? Это что-то новенькое.

– Даже после стольких лет, Гай все еще не перестает меня удивлять, и сегодня я ожидаю очередной сюрприз, – _так приятно иметь возможность открыто говорить о подобных вещах_. – По крайней мере, я точно знаю, что любой подарок от Гая будет наполнен особым, очень личным для нас обоих смыслом.

– Еще бы, – засмеялся Наруто, – ведь во время помолвки---

В установившейся в комнате мертвой тишине три пары глаз уставились на напуганного Наруто, чьи глаза увеличились от страха раза в два, пока Какаши спокойно заканчивал переодеваться за ширмой.

– Наруто, – приторно сладким голосом протянула Сакура, – а откуда ты знаешь про то, как прошла помолвка?

– Я ни в чем не виноват, Сакура-чан!! Пожалуйста, поверь мне! Это все Какаши-сенсей! Он сам рассказал мне об этом, а потом еще и запретил рассказывать другим!

– Я бы не сказал, что ты ни в чем не виноват, Наруто, – лениво протянул Какаши, выйдя наконец из-за ширмы в своем свадебном кимоно. – В конце концов, я оказался жертвой дерзкого шантажа с твоей стороны. 

**День** **-3 (23:00)**

– Я еще раз спрашиваю: мы берем зеленую скатерть с белыми салфетками или серебристую скатерть с зелеными салфетками? – тяжело вздохнула Сакура: этот вопрос она задавала уже не в первый раз.

– Зеленая скатерть красивее, но мне не нравится узор. Он не соответствует духу юности! – нахмурился Гай.

– Это цветы, как они могут не соответствовать духу юности?!

– А ты знаешь, Гай-сенсей прав, – задумчиво протянула Ино. – Это примулы, а они означают отчаяние. Очень плохой вариант для свадьбы.

Какаши постарался как можно более незаметно подтолкнуть к Наруто, который, казалось, спал с открытыми глазами, листок бумаги. _Пожалуйста, выведи меня отсюда._

Наруто вздрогнул, прочитал записку и посмотрел на Какаши страшными глазами, сделав жест, похожий на перерезание горла, в сторону Сакуры.

Однако настоящие ниндзя никогда не сдаются, как учил Джирайя-сама в своей самой малоизвестной книге, поэтому Какаши передал Наруто следующую записку. _Мы_ _сбежим_ _от_ _них_ _в_ _Ичираку_ _._ _Рамен_ _за_ _мой_ _счет_ _._

Как показалось Какаши, перспектива поесть халявный рамен начала затмевать в голове у Наруто страх перед Сакурой: парень знал, что его сенсей обычно не предлагает заплатить за чужой ужин. Да что там за чужой, даже за свой собственный. И все же, этого было недостаточно, чтобы переубедить его окончательно.

– Значит, берем серебристую скатерть.

– Значит, ее… И все же, она выглядит слишком просто…

На самом деле, Какаши был готов есть хоть с пола, поскольку его не заботило ничего, кроме того что он _выходит замуж за Гая_. И, чтобы избежать еще нескольких часов разговоров про салфетки и скатерти, Какаши решился на рискованный ход. _Я_ _расскажу_ _тебе_ _про_ _помолвку_ _._

Эти слова окончательно выдернули Наруто из его полудремы. Он наклонился к сидевшей рядом и монотонно перебиравшей каталог с салфетками Хинате и вполголоса сказал, что они с Какаши собираются сходить еще раз к магазину тканей и посмотреть, не появилось ли у них в витрине чего-то нового. Хината, сама уже довольно сонная, кивнула, и Наруто с Какаши задействовали свои профессиональные навыки скрытности, чтобы выскользнуть из комнаты незамеченными. На их счастье, все шиноби в комнате громко спорили друг с другом и совершенно не обращали внимания на свое окружение.

Как только Какаши и Наруто оказались, наконец, за дверью, из комнаты раздался голос Сая:

– А давайте я вам просто нарисую узоры на серебристой скатерти? Любые, какие хотите.

Все присутствовавшие в комнате разразились радостными восклицаниями и аплодисментами, и Какаши с сожалением вспомнил, что одной из главных добродетелей шиноби является _терпение_. 

**День** **0 (17:00)**

Все деревня явилась на свадьбу своего Хокаге. А с ней еще и различные почетные гости, друзья и знакомые из других стран… Огромная толпа. К счастью, тренировочный полигон номер десять мог вместить их всех. Правда, сегодня это место стараниями Ямато выглядело скорее как волшебный пейзаж из какой-нибудь легенды или сказки, например, об Орихиме и Хикобоши, которую Гай любил с детства. Внушительных размеров деревья возвышались над головами морем зелени, а под ними в центре полигона находился огромный павильон с резными деревянными колоннами и изящными арками, сделанными будто из кружева. С двух сторон к нему вели дороги, по которым должны были пройти молодые, отделенные от гостей бумажными фонариками, на которых те могли написать свои пожелания для них. Небольшие фонтанчики журчали то тут, то там, но главным украшением места были цветы: целое море цветов, распускавшихся прямо из деревянных конструкций, висевших в кашпо из макраме с каждой арки, росших на огромных клумбах между группами гостей. Место тренировок и боев превратилось в уютный парк, где можно было расслабиться и забыть хотя бы на время все свои заботы. До сих пор, желать покоя и отдыха было для шиноби признаком слабости, но теперь они впервые могли во всеуслышание признаться, что они тоже люди. Все присутствовавшие соглашались с тем, что превращать это место после свадьбы обратно в полигон было бы кощунством.

В центре павильона перед огромным фонтаном стояли Ямато и Куренай, ожидая прибытия женихов: Какаши и Гай попросили их провести церемонию. Напротив них, в первом ряду гостей, можно было заметить много знакомых лиц: команды Куренай и Асумы, джонинов Конохи, Цунаде и делегации каге из других деревень. Сай сидел в позе лотоса прямо на земле, уткнувшись носом в скетчи павильона и гостей и совершенно не заботясь о состоянии своей одежды.

Наконец заиграла музыка, и женихи – каждый в сопровождении своих учеников – вышли на дорожки к павильону с противоположных концов полигона.

Тентен и Ли вместе катили Гая в его коляске: их движения были идеально синхронизированы, как и положено команде шиноби. Гай и Ли улыбались, как обычно, во все тридцать два, и даже более сдержанная в проявлении позитивных чувств Тентен светилась от счастья. На их нарядах блестели небольшие брошки в виде ястребов, а на Гае, помимо этого, был еще и надет желтый шейный платок. Большинство гостей подумало, что таким образом Гай решил выразить свою индивидуальность, но некоторые из присутствовавших знали, _что_ это за платок. Какаши чуть не остановился как вкопанный от вида знакомой желтой ткани: на мгновение ему показалось, что он увидел Дая и Сакумо счастливо улыбающимися в первом ряду. Он крепко зажмурился, чтобы не дать себе заплакать под внимательным взглядом тысяч чужих глаз прямо сейчас.

С обеих сторон Какаши держали под руки его ученики: Наруто – слева и Сакура – справа – чему он был очень рад, потому что ноги едва его слушались. Кажется, свадебные традиции существовали не просто так.

Всю дорогу до павильона Какаши то и дело вглядывался в толпу, словно пытаясь там кого-то отыскать и не находя этого самого человека. _Что_ _же_ _,_ _еще_ _не_ _вечер_ _._

Обе процессии, наконец, подошли к центру павильона, где их ожидали Ямато и Куренай. Встретившись, Какаши и Гай не отрывали глаз друг от друга, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что происходило вокруг них, еле заметив, как ученики поцеловали их в обе щеки, как полагалось членам свадебной процессии, и присоединились к остальным гостям. Женихи очнулись от наваждения, лишь когда Куренай произнесла: «В знак вашей любви, вашего уважения и преданности друг другу, вы можете сейчас обменяться свадебными подарками».

Гай улыбнулся, достал из сумки, прикрепленной к его коляске, небольшой сверток и протянул его Какаши. Развернув обертку, тот не смог поверить своим глазам: Какаши и не думал, что Гай сохранил _это_.

– Я помню мальчишку, который скорее бы согласился спать под открытым небом, чем в доме, где ему ничего не принадлежало, когда он ненавидел свой собственный опустевший дом и не хотел туда возвращаться. Я помню, как я, сам будучи мальцом тогда, разозлился на этого мальчишку и его упрямство так, что схватил кухонный нож и нацарапал знак, которым тот подписывался – физиономию пугала – на крышке кухонного стола. Я помню, как закричал тогда: «Этот стол теперь принадлежит тебе, так что заткнись и останься уже ночевать у нас!» Папа даже не наругал меня за эту выходку! А через много-много лет после этого молодой человек, в которого превратился тот упрямый мальчишка, постучался в мою квартиру с просьбой пустить его переночевать. И я впустил его, потому что ему в квартире принадлежало две вещи: кусок крышки кухонного стола и мое сердце.

Рассказывая эту историю, Гай не мог удержаться от слез, но Какаши тоже переполняли эмоции, и, неожиданно для себя, он почувствовал, что и сам плачет. В его голове ожили воспоминания о том, каким упрямым мальчишкой он был, никого к себе не подпускавшим, и о том, каким он был жалким, когда вырос, как он пытался найти друзей и завязать близкие отношения с ними, не желая в то же время открываться и быть другом _им_. И несмотря на все это, Гай всегда находился рядом с ним. Какаши улыбнулся сквозь слезы, доставая из кармана свой подарок.

По судорожному вдоху Гая Какаши понял, что тот узнал приготовленный им предмет: закладку – _Шиноби могут использовать бумагу и печати не только для разрушения, но и для сохранения, например, хрупкого засушенного цветка, и, скажу честно, это куда более достойное применение нашим способностям._ – с запечатанной в ней засушенной ромашкой.

– Во времена моей молодости у меня была одна-единственная любимая книга: «Как умирают шиноби». Я знаю, что ты ее терпеть не мог: ты все время прятал ее от меня куда подальше, но я умудрялся каждый раз ее находить. Однажды ты даже разорвал ее в клочья, но на следующий день я пошел в книжный магазин и купил новый экземпляр. А потом… ты словно забыл об этой книге. Вот только в один прекрасный день я нашел меж ее страниц цветок ромашки. Я был настолько удивлен этой находкой, что не смог найти в себе сил ее выбросить, и в итоге оставил цветок сушиться внутри книги---

_\---а затем, годами позже, я узнал, что у ромашек есть особое значение: вера. Этим цветком Гай хотел сказать мне, что верит в меня, несмотря ни на что. Наруто и Сакура готовы отпустить тебя из деревни и, мне кажется, тем самым говорят, что верят в тебя, несмотря ни на что. Верят, что в нужный момент ты в итоге сам сделаешь правильный выбор, Саске---_

\---а после сделал из него закладку. Я пользовался ею долгие годы, пока она не пропала во время нападения Пейна. А теперь я сделал такую же закладку для тебя, потому что хочу поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты всегда в меня верил.

Во время этой небольшой речи Какаши почувствовал на себе знакомый внимательный взгляд дремлющего шарингана и немного расслабился. Конечно же, Саске был где-то здесь, Какаши знал это уже давно в глубине души, ведь Саске был единственным человеком, кому он рассказывал историю про ромашку. И теперь его блудный ученик вернулся в Коноху – _Надеюсь, он останется хотя бы до конца ужина._ – потому что, видимо, понял, что люди заслуживают благодарности за их веру в тебя.

Как только Какаши закончил говорить, Гай оттолкнулся от коляски руками и левой ногой и привычной шутливой атакой прыгнул на своего Соперника. Они заключили друг друга в объятия, и Гай поцеловал Какаши – в скулу, туда, где заканчивалась ткань маски, за что Какаши ему был очень благодарен: чувствовать нежные и теплые губы Гая на своей коже было в тысячу раз приятнее. Этот поцелуй был обещанием для них обоих: обещанием вечно продолжать верить друг в друга. Прижав Гая к себе еще сильнее, Какаши прошептал: «Спасибо за то, что ты любишь меня в ответ».

Куренай и Ямато наблюдали за происходящим одновременно умиленно и растерянно: так сразу приступив к поцелую, молодожены пропустили несколько шагов свадебного протокола. Наконец, обменявшись обреченным взглядом с Куренай, Ямато громко объявил Какаши и Гая мужьями, в ответ на что затаившая во время церемонии дыхание толпа взорвалась аплодисментами, радостными криками, смехом и свистом. Это было оглушительно громко, но в то же время очень приятно и даже по-своему уютно – так, должно быть, и ощущается место, которое называешь _домом_.

– Наконец-то! Мой сенсей уже такой большой мальчик… – _Наруто… плачет?_ – Гаара! У тебя есть платок?

– Нет, Ли их все уже израсходовал, – Гаара казался положительно ошарашенным тем, как много слез могут выплакать некоторые люди.

– Что ж, придется рукавом…

– Держи, Усуратонкачи.

– САСКЕ?!

Вопль Наруто на время отвлек внимание толпы от молодоженов, заставив их оживленно шептаться о молодом черноволосом парне, который смущенно дал Наруто и Сакуре обнять себя на глазах у всех.

– Ох уж этот мелкий позер: лишь бы перетянуть одеяло на себя, – заворчал Какаши, но Гай знал, что тот на самом деле улыбнулся под маской.

– Мы можем сбежать прямо сейчас, пока никто не видит, – Гай выразительно приподнял правую бровь и пристально посмотрел на своего свежеиспеченного мужа.

– И пропустить все то безумие, которое приготовили для нас наши ученики? Да я не думаю.

– Ха, иного я и не ожидал от моего любимого Соперника!


End file.
